


Compelled

by Piper_Halliwell1979



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Angel Castiel, Love Confessions, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Oral Sex, Spells & Enchantments, Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-14
Updated: 2016-09-14
Packaged: 2018-08-14 23:39:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8033482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Piper_Halliwell1979/pseuds/Piper_Halliwell1979
Summary: Sam and Dean take down a witch on a milk run type of hunt but not before Dean falls victim to her spell.





	Compelled

**Author's Note:**

> The dubious consent in the tags is because of the spell but is later clarified by the participants as wanted and consensual.

Dean sneezed and wheezed like he’d been in a cage full of cats. His eyes were red and swollen. Whatever that witch threw in his face had to have been pollen, cat dander, black mold, and mace all rolled into one. She mumbled something too but he thought Sam dropped her before she could complete any spells. 

 

He took a half bottle of water from the rear floorboard of his Baby and tried to rinse his eyes the best he could. His vision was still too blurred to drive so he tossed the keys blindly to his brother and resigned himself to the passenger seat. His throat was raw and sore. When a diner came into sight he rasped, “Pull in up there. I need coffee.” 

 

Sam would usually bitch about pulling over so soon and without cleaning up from the hunt but he silently pulled in and went in for two coffees to go. Dean assumed Sam actually felt bad for him. He nodded his thanks and let the heat burn away some of the itchiness and soothe him to some extent. Sam got back on the road and Dean shut his eyes.

 

He didn’t mean to fall asleep but he felt a little better after a nap. He’d need a long, hot shower. And some Zyrtec. There had to be some in his room. Cas never met a stray cat he didn’t like so he was always tracking in allergens. 

 

“That witch, you remember what she was saying before you ganked her?” Dean asked his brother.

 

“Kind of. I’ve been running it through my head.”

 

“Yeah, you need to research what you remember. I think she cranked my allergies up to eleven.”

 

Sam dropped his duffle in the war room and headed to the library.  _ Weird, _ Dean thought. He dropped his gear as well, grabbed his dead guy robe from the hook inside his room, and headed to the showers. He let the hot water run over his face until he was pretty sure the spell dust was washed away. 

 

After he changed into some lounge pants and a loose tee he called Cas. “Hey, can you come over? That witch hit me with something and Sam’s looking up what kind of spell it might be.”

 

“Hello, Dean.” Cas appeared at the foot of his bed. He shut off his phone and began his visual inspection of Dean.

 

“You appear to suffer from some irritation but I sense no other maladies. Do you wish me to heal you?”

 

“Go ahead.”

 

Cas pressed two fingers to Dean’s forehead and he felt his sinuses and throat clear. “Is there anything else you need from me?”

 

Dean smirked at the angel. “You could always hang around and blow me.”

 

Cas dropped to his knees and tugged Dean’s pants down to his ankles. He brought his mouth down to Dean’s still flaccid penis and enveloped it in his warm wetness. He sucked and bobbed as the length and girth grew to press the back of his throat. 

 

Dean was in shock. His best friend was deepthroating his dick and it felt better than any blowjob he’d even received before. His brain was trying to tell him to panic and stop but his throbbing cock was telling him to shut the fuck up and let it happen. He carded his hand through Cas’ already disheveled hair.

 

“Cas, Cas...I’m gonna come.” Cas looked up at him with determination and it was enough to send him over the edge. His hips bucked slightly and Cas swallowed down his entire load, never choking, not spilling a drop. He pulled off with a wet plop sound and helped Dean get his pants pulled back up.

 

Dean flopped back on his bed, panting to catch his breath. He covered his eyes with his hands. “Oh, fuck me.”

 

Cas was up on him as fast as the words passed his lips. He felt a tongue in his mouth and tasted some of his own saltiness on Cas’ chapped lips. Something hard pressed into his hip and ground down against him, making his own member twitch.  _ What the hell is going on? _ He felt a slight chill when he realized he was naked, but it was followed by the intense heat of Cas’ skin pressed against his.

 

Dean let his leg be lifted and something warm and wet was touching him, circling his hole and pressing in. He could say no. He could tell Cas to stop but his darkest, wettest dream was coming true.  _ I’m knocked out. The witch knocked me out and I’m laying in a dirt cellar having a wet dream. _ He lost himself in Cas’ hungry kisses and relaxed to open himself up.

 

Cas added a second finger and started sucking on Dean’s neck hard enough that he knew the bruise would be there for days. “Fuck me, Cas. Do it.” He dug his nails into Cas’ shoulders and growled. In one forceful shove his was full of Cas’ thick cock. The pain made him see stars and forget how to breathe. 

 

Cas pounded into him with primal grunts and the pain translated to pleasure. Dean started moaning and tried to silence himself by burying his face in Cas’ shoulder. Cas grabbed a handful of hair and pulled his head back so Dean had no choice but to look in those lust blown eyes. Cas shifted them just a bit and Dean cried out.

 

“There! Right there!” Dean told him. Cas was hitting his prostate and his half hard dick was at attention again. He reached down to stroke himself, trying to keep up with Cas’ pace. “Gonna come. Oh, Cas you’re so fucking good. Come with me.” Dean babbled. His eyes rolled back in his head and he swore he shot cum all the way up his chest. Cas shuddered on top of him and filled him up.

 

Cas pulled out and laid on his back next to Dean. “Shall I clean us up?”

 

“Yes, please.” Dean rolled over and smiled at Cas. “This is the best sex dream ever.”

 

“This isn’t a dream, Dean. You told me to ‘blow’ you,” he used the air quotes, “then you told me to fuck you.”

 

“Cas you don’t have to do that stuff if you don’t want to.” Dean suddenly felt sick to his stomach. “Tell me the truth, Cas...Did you even want to do those things with me?”

 

“For quite some time. I just never felt compelled to act on it before. You are quite a satisfying partner.”

 

Dean felt a little relief. If Cas hadn’t wanted to...no. No, Cas is the founder and president of Team Free Will. “Did you say ‘compelled’?”

 

“Yes. I came to you because you asked me to. I engaged in sexual activities with you because you asked me to. Why?” 

 

“I need you to zap our clothes back on. I think I know what the witch did to me.”

 

Cas made them fully clothed and then followed Dean down to the library. Sam was pouring through a couple dusty books and he looked fidgety.

 

“Dean, I’m trying to find the spell but it’s hard to concentrate.”

 

“Sam, stop reading and go take care of whatever personal business you need to tend to. I know what’s going on and I’ll tell you when you get back.”

 

Sam rushed past them toward the bathroom. Poor guy just did whatever Dean told him to and ignored his own body’s needs.  _ I hate witches. _ He told himself. When Sam came back looking relieved he explained his theory.

 

“The spell makes it so people do whatever I tell them to. Subtle, but if I used some stupid figure of speech and one of you took it literally, something really bad could have happened to you. So, Sam, could you please spend the next hour looking for a counter-spell? Cas, I need to ask you something and then I need you to help me look for the spell too. Okay?”

Dean pulled Cas to a corner of the library. He opened his mouth to speak, then snapped it shut. He wanted to know how Cas really felt about what had just happened between them, but if he compelled him to tell the truth, would it make things worse? 

 

“Dean?” Cas prompted.

 

“I’m having a hard time with this. What we did...it was awesome. You are really hot in the sack, Cas. So hot I thought it was a fantasy.” Dean blushed. “Okay, so yeah I’ve thought about you and me that way before. I mean, you’re a really attractive guy...shut up Dean you’re digging a hole here,” he chastised himself. “What I mean is...I’m sorry, Cas. I’m so sorry that I made a stupid joke and you felt like you had to it because some fucking witch put a spell on me.” He wanted to hug Cas but wouldn’t blame him if he threw a punch.

 

“Dean, I’ve thought about us doing those things. When I was human I dreamed of it. When you asked it of me I would have given it without the spell. I want this. I want  _ you. _ ” Cas looked at him hopefully. 

 

“Damnit, Cas. I want you too. It just doesn’t feel right when there’s magic involved. I could tell you to tell me anything and you’d have to. I wouldn’t even know if you mean it.”

 

Cas took Dean’s hands in his. “Ask me after we reverse the spell.” He rested their foreheads together. “I have no regrets. I thought you should know that, even if you didn’t ask.”

 

“Umm...guys? I found it.” Sam came up to them with reversal spell. “We probably have all the stuff. Just need to blow the powder in your face and say these words.”

 

“Yeah, yeah. Let’s get this over with.” Dean told him. He wasn’t thrilled about another massive allergy attack but that spell was dangerous for a guy who didn’t have much of a filter. He went with Sam to raid the storage rooms and helped him grind everything up. Cas put a pinch of it in his palm and softly blew it in Dean’s face. It lightly dusted him as Sam chanted.

 

“Sammy, hop on one foot and make monkey noises,” Dean tested. His brother raised an eyebrow and closed the book. 

 

“That would be a solid ‘no’. I think it worked.” Sam started clearing their workspace.

 

Cas walked Dean down the hall and washed his face with a warm cloth. He was gentle and loving. “Ask me.”

 

“I won’t if you’re not ready to answer.”

 

“Ask me.”

 

Dean took a deep breath. “Do you love me, Cas?”

 

“Yes,” he answered without hesitation. Dean responded by pulling him in for a kiss. A true kiss not compelled by a witch’s cruel joke on him. “Do you love me?” Cas asked when they broke apart.

 

“With all my heart, Cas.”


End file.
